Guess the Author Contest 6
by KPWG
Summary: Here we go folks!  "Guess the Author #6"...  Hope y'all have fun with this!  Please note that each chapter is a separate story from a different author.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

A Date With Destiny

Middleton Middle School. Edifice of education, terror of teens. Ron Stoppable stood in front of the school building, fresh off the bus, and took a deep breath as he steeled himself for the start of a new day.

Ron had only recently begun his first year of middle school, and the experience was already turning out to be more harrowing than elementary school. Middle school kids were nastier, almost feral; even Ron's classmates seemed to be changing in their new environment. After the coziness of elementary school, going to Middleton Middle School was like plunging off a dirt road and into a jungle. Social ambushes waiting around every corner. Teens with teeth. Ron missed the simpler days of single-digit ages.

Despite all that, Ron was looking forward to school today. He liked to look on the bright side of things, and no matter how catty his classmates could become, his best friend Kim Possible always had his back.

Kim had just recently made the cheer squad after completing a seemingly impossible routine given to her by Bonnie Rockwaller. Ron was happy to see how much Kim was enjoying the experience. As a matter of fact, tonight was the night of the first middle school football game, and Kim would be cheering outside of practice for the first time. Ron knew how much Kim was looking forward to it, mostly due to the fact that she had been bringing it up in conversation every day for the last week.

Kim's company was welcome during the school day, but a much newer friend was also keeping Ron company in the menacing wilderness of middle school Ron pulled the friend in question out of his pocket as he began to walk up the school's front steps. The young mole rat blinked his eyes in the sunlight, and Ron shook his head with a grin.

"Sleep time's over, Rufus. Wakey wakey. It's time to get educated!"

"Oh my God," exclaimed a voice from behind him. "What _is_ that thing?"

Ron turned to find Bonnie Rockwaller standing behind him. She stared at the pink blob in his hand as if it was – well, a pink blob.

"This is my pet naked mole rat, Bonnie. His name's Rufus. I already took him to school a few times before today."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can keep track of all the weird life choices you make, Ron."

Ron tried to think of a suitable retort, but sticking out his tongue and thumbing his nose at Bonnie were the only ideas that came to mind. Seeing as how Ron was a middle schooler, however, it was time to leave behind such childish retorts. Ron raised his nose haughtily instead.

"_You're_ a weird life choice."

Ron pushed open the school's double front doors, satisfied he had gotten the upper hand. Bonnie had been getting on Ron's case more than she ever did in elementary school, but Ron got the distinct impression that she got on Kim's nerves even more.

Ron would be sure to share his clever retort with his best friend when he reached Kim's locker. Normally Kim rode the bus with him, but recently she had been walking to school. For the exercise, she had explained. Kim was trying to get Ron to tag along, but no way was Ron Stoppable going to exercise voluntarily.

"It's too bad about tin teeth getting on the cheer squad, huh Ron?"

Bonnie's voice snaked around from behind Ron yet again. She trailed along behind him down the hallway as they approached their lockers.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well," said Bonnie, "being on the cheer squad is more than just cheering. It's a way of life! Kim's part of the popular crowd now. I mean, kinda. Not on my level, but definitely not on _your_ level either. Sooner or later she's going to find more popular friends, maybe start dating a jock, and then you won't get to hang out with your girlfriend anymore!"

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends."

"Suuure." Bonnie waved mockingly as she passed Ron on the way to her own locker. "See you later, Stoppable!"

Ron grumbled a little as he passed his classmates in the hallway on his way to Kim's locker. Bonnie was even feistier than usual today, for some reason. Maybe she was just on edge about the upcoming game. After all, Bonnie had barely been on the cheer squad any longer than Kim. The way Kim told the story, Bonnie had only been accepted to the team a week or two before Kim, but still liked to act as if she was the cheer squad captain.

Lost in his thoughts, Ron almost missed Kim's locker as he ambled down the hallway. He jerked to a halt in front of the row of lockers. There it was - Kim's locker.

But no Kim.

Ron blinked in confusion. No Kim? He couldn't remember the last time he had missed his best friend before their first class. Ron looked around the hallway nervously – had he walked down the wrong hall? Was this actually Kim's locker? It seemed like the right number. Rufus peered out from a pocket and looked up at his owner, sensing Ron's confusion.

"It's alright, little buddy. I'm sure she's around somewhere."

Kim was nowhere to be found, but in front of her locker stood a crowd of Ron's fellow students, most of whom looked like they were older than Ron. A familiar girl stood in the center of the crowd, laughing and chatting with her friends. Ron's gaze made a beeline to a waterfall of brown hair that flounced about as the girl spoke. Mesmerizing, tantalizing brown hair.

Ron felt an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach. He had the urge to walk up to the owner of the hair, ask her to play _Zombie Mayhem_ with him, maybe even hold hands. As for kissing, Ron wasn't sure – he was still undecided on the existence of cooties.

"Can we help you?" one of the teens asked as the group noticed Ron staring slack-jawed in the middle of the hall.

"What? Me? No. Just walking along. Minding my own business. Hi Amelia!"

Ron waved at the brown-haired goddess in the center of the group and immediately regretted it. Amelia stared at him as if trying to make out who he was.

"Hello, uh... you."

The rest of the group continued to stare as Ron smiled nervously.

_Escape, Ron, before it's too late!_

"Alright, um, bye guys. Time for first period!"

Ron tried to whistle nonchalantly as he raced down the hall to his first class. As far as he could remember, Ron hadn't talked to Amelia before, so that was her first impression of him. Ron's whistle trailed off as he left the group's sight. He'd be much more suave next time, he decided.

The first class of the day was English, which Ron did not share with Kim. He didn't see her anywhere in the hall as he went to his class, either. Maybe that was a good thing – he was sure Kim would have a comment about his awkward interchange with Amelia. Ron reached his first period classroom and pushed open the door, deciding he would have to catch his best friend later.

"Hey Stoppable," said Brick Flagg as Ron grabbed one of the few remaining empty seats beside him.

"Hi."

First period was not Ron's favorite period. English was taught by a particularly domineering teacher named Mr. Larkin, and Ron could swear that the brawny man had a grudge against him. Middle school had barely begun, but already Ron was looking forward to high school classes. He was sure that high school teachers would be much more reasonable. Not so militaristic. For now though, Ron would have to deal with Mr. Larkin.

The hulking teacher in question glared at Ron as he set his backpack down and pulled out his English textbook. _Already_, Ron thought. _Already he's got it in for me!_

"Glad you could join us, Stoppable. I was beginning to think you were going to stand out in the hall and whisper sweet nothings into Possible's ear like you normally do, instead of coming to class and learning the English language properly!"

The rest of the class tittered at Mr. Larkin's comment, and Brick gave Ron what seemed like a noticeably sleazy wink.

"Now," Mr. Larkin said after a gruff cough silenced the class. "Speaking of sweet nothings, today we will be practicing poetry writing. Pencils out, eyes on the desk, no copying! Poetry comes from the heart, not from the adjacent desk."

Mr. Larkin peered at the pink blob poking out of Ron Stoppable's pocket.

"And no help from your pink weasel this time, Stoppable!"

Rufus squeaked indignantly. "Hmph!"

As Larkin began to write notes on the blackboard, Ron cupped his chin in his hand with a sigh. After a moment of futile concentration on a blank page of paper, Ron couldn't help but look up at the wall clock to check the time.

One minute down.

… GTA6…

Ron looked up at the wall clock. One minute to go.

Brick Flagg sat in the seat beside him, where Kim normally sat in the classes they shared. The wall clock ticked away as the teacher droned on, and Brick shared Ron's anxious stare at the clock's slowly churning hands. Brick noticed Ron sharing his gaze at the clock.

"Yeah, it's like the day never ends, dude!"

Ron was a little surprised – Brick seemed nice enough, but Ron didn't normally engage in conversation with him.

"I think that clock's broken," Ron said.

Brick nodded absently. A glance back at the rows behind him confirmed that their teacher was still helping another student with a problem they were having. Brick leaned over to Ron conspiratorially as he whispered across the gap between their desks.

"So, dude, are you and Kim Possible like, you know – going out?"

"What?"

The rest of the class glanced up temporarily at Ron's raised voice. Ron coughed and hunched down in his desk, meeting Brick's whispered tone. "No, we're not. Why's everybody think we are?"

"Well, you guys are together all the time," explained Brick. "And it's middle school. It's time to go out with people and stuff. That's what adults do."

Ron had never thought about it, but perhaps Brick was right. When did people start dating, anyways? Middle school seemed as good a time as any.

"It's just that, I dunno if you heard, but I got on the football team during tryouts when school started. And Kim _is_ a cheerleader, so it's kinda like we're supposed to be going out, you know? That's the rules."

"The rules?"

"Yeah," said Brick. "The rules. I'm not sure what they all are, but I think cheerleaders dating jocks is one of them. It's in all those teen movies!"

Ron nodded. He had heard about Brick getting on the football team – it was surprising news at the time. Brick was a fairly scrawny kid, not much bigger than Ron, and the team was filled with middle school students who looked like they had been chugging chocolate milk all summer. Chocolate milk fortified with vitamins. Kim had suggested that Brick might bulk up in the future, but Ron had laughed at the image. Still, the coach must have seen something in Brick to let him on the team.

"Well, you can ask her out," Ron said, feeling inexplicably defensive. "It's not like I'm going out with her. We're just friends!"

As Brick pumped his fist enthusiastically at the news, Ron felt a raw feeling in his stomach as some vague insecurity bubbled up from the depths of his psyche. It was another one of those strange feelings that he had been starting to get as his early teen years rolled around. When it came to boys and girls, things seemed to be getting more complicated than they used to be. Ron had tried to talk about it with Kim before, but Kim didn't seem to have any idea what he was talking about.

"Besides," Ron added, "I'm interested in somebody else."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

Ron felt an icy flash run down his body. He wasn't even sure why he had made the comment. Ron had blurted it out on an impulse, as if it would impress Brick. Either way, he hadn't actually planned on having an answer. Without thinking, Ron threw out the first girl's name that came to mind.

"Amelia."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Seriously dude?"

Something about Brick's tone annoyed Ron a little. "Yeah, why not? You think I can't go out with Amelia? We're talking about the Ron-man here!"

Brick laughed. "Sure dude. You asked her out yet?"

"No."

The bell rang, cutting off their conversation, and students began to race out the door like they were being chased by bees. Brick slapped Ron on the back and got up to leave as well. As the noise dwindled down, Ron sat quietly, lost in a funk. He had just told Brick that he was going to ask Amelia out on a date, but could he really do it?

Ron started to panic as he thought about the implications of the idea. Amelia was older, in a different grade. Would she really pay any attention to him? If he asked her out, would she laugh in his face? Maybe asking her out would lead to total humiliation. Maybe she'd tell all her friends about it.

Ron was wondering what else he could do when he looked down at his backpack. It was unzipped, and in the midst of its messy contents, Ron noticed the corner of the poem he had written during class. The piece of notebook paper poetry reminded Ron of a quote that had been stuck in his mind a long time ago, from a poem he had read in one of his mother's poetry books. Ron's frown turned upside down as he toyed with his pencil, an idea forming in his mind.

Perhaps the love that dare not speak its name would work better in writing.

…GTA6…

Ron took a deep breath as he faced the locker in front of him.

Amelia's locker. A rectangle of sheet metal. His dun-colored door of destiny.

Ron had seen Amelia rooting through her locker in the hall numerous times during the past few weeks of middle school. He had never paid much attention to the locker itself – the person who was usually standing in front of it tended to monopolize his attention - but Ron's memory was jogged by the fact that the locker was at the end of a row, adjacent to a janitor's closet door.

Other than a few passing stragglers, the hallway was empty of students. Ron was missing the beginning of his lunch period so he could avoid being seen by too many classmates as they passed by. Skipping even a few minutes of lunch was difficult, but in this case it was a sacrifice worth making. The few students still in the hall were paying no attention to Ron. Now was the time for action.

Ron stepped forward, holding his note gingerly in a sweat-drenched hand, and slipped the paper inside the locker's grille. He released his breath, the act finished. It was an anonymous note, but Ron had written a location and time below the poem he had already written in Mr. Larkin's English class. Ron hoped his poetry would touch Amelia's heart. Also, since Amelia wouldn't know who had written the poem, Ron figured he would have a better chance of roping her in when she decided to find out who her secret admirer was.

"Hey dude, what was that?"

Ron jumped, startled, as Brick Flagg appeared beside him. He stammered for a moment, trying to think of something to say – suddenly, the idea of slipping an anonymous note to Amelia seemed a little corny – but Brick had caught him red-handed.

"I was slipping a note in Amelia's locker and asking her out. It had a poem on it, and at the bottom I wrote a location where she could meet me."

Brick gaped. For a moment, Ron thought he was about to get hit by a harsh laugh, but Brick did not seem to be mocking him.

"Dude, that's an awesome idea! It's all, like, romantic or something. I think I'll do the same thing for Kim!"

"Oh... oh yeah? Well, that's cool. It _is_ a good idea, isn't it?"

"I was actually looking for Kim so I could ask her out," said Brick as he fumbled through his backpack for a pencil and a piece of paper, "but I couldn't find her. Maybe she's at lunch already. I'd ask her out in the lunch room, but it's a little too crowded, you know? I don't wanna get embarrassed."

Ron nodded as Brick fished a pencil and paper from his backpack and zipped it up. He knew exactly what Brick was talking about.

"Hey Ron, you mind pointing out Kim's locker so I know where to slip the note when I write it?"

"Sure, it's down the hall there. Follow me."

…GTA6…

A crowd of students swept past Ron on their way out the school's front doors. The bell that let out the last class had not even finished ringing, but Ron – along with his classmates – were eager to escape into the sunny outdoors. Instead of leaving, however, Ron found himself walking aimlessly about in the hallway as he was buffeted left and right by passing middle schoolers. Once again, he was standing in front of Kim's locker, and once again, Kim was nowhere to be found.

Ron had noticed Amelia standing nearby, however, and managed to give her yet another goofy wave. She was grinning widely when he saw her, but Ron wasn't sure if it was in response to his wave or if she was just in a good mood. Hopefully she had gotten his note. But where was Kim?

"Hey, Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron looked down the hall and saw a familiar red ponytail poking through the crowd that was exiting the front doors.

"Kim? What are you doing out there on the front steps?"

"I was waiting for you, duh! You didn't meet me at my locker. Let's get out of here."

Ron followed Kim out of the school doors as she began to walk home from school. He looked longingly at the school bus as they took to the sidewalk that trailed away from the school's front courtyard, but Ron knew he wouldn't be able to convince Kim to take it. He decided, just this once, he would tag along with Kim as she walked home instead of taking the bus.

"Man," he said as he shook his head, "today has been a weird day. I didn't catch you at your locker at all."

"That's too bad," said Kim, who was looking unusually chipper, "because guess what I found in my locker!"

"A note?"

Kim gasped. "How did you know?"

"Uh, just a guess."

"Well, yes, it was. Somebody asked me out, Ron! There was even a really corny poem."

"Can I read it?" Ron was intrigued by what kind of poem Brick had written.

"No, it's private!" laughed Kim. "I'll be going on the date after the football game tonight. I guess I'll have to go after I finish cheering. By the way, are you gonna be there to see me cheer?"

"Um," said Ron falteringly, "I want to get ready at home – I'm actually going out on a date too."

Kim stopped in her tracks.

"With who?"

"Amelia."

"The tall girl with the wavy brown hair?"

Ron smiled wistfully at Kim's description.

"Yep!"

"Ron, _ew_."

Kim began to walk again, but still had to periodically glance at Ron in surprise. "She's not even in our grade. Isn't she like thirteen years old or something?"

"What can I say, KP," exclaimed Ron with a shrug. "I like the older ladies!"

Kim fell silent as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. Ron did not really want to miss his best friend's first game, but this was important – this was Amelia. Not to mention that it would be his first date. Ron wasn't sure what dates even involved, but he knew he could need a lot of time to psyche himself up beforehand. And besides, Kim couldn't be angry at him. She was going to be hanging out with Brick after the game, after all, and on Ron night of all nights!

As they approached their own neighborhood, Ron felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had told Kim he was going out with Amelia, but Ron had no idea if she would even show up. Amelia didn't know it was Ron that left her the note. Perhaps this could all end in disaster.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," said Kim as they reached her house. "You gotta tell me all about your date with Amelia."

"Sure. See you later, KP."

"Eek, bye!" squeaked Rufus as he clambered onto Ron's shoulder.

"Bye Rufus." Kim smiled and nodded at Rufus a little awkwardly. She was still getting used to the blue-veined, hairless blob that Ron had purchased a few weeks ago out of the blue.

Ron began to walk towards his own house as he tried to force the uneasy feeling back down. There was nothing to do but go on the date and go with the flow.. Ron would bring Rufus along to be his wing man, which was something he had heard about on television. Wing men had your back, the show had told him. That way, even if Amelia didn't show up, Ron could have a fun date with his favorite naked mole rat.

…GTA6…

Kim gathered with her squad on the football field's sideline as she began to limber up. The game would be starting in minutes. Kim stretched a leg out on a bleacher as she ran the moves for the squad's routine through her head one last time.

Although the entire squad had helped create the routine, Bonnie had definitely taken the lion's share of the flashy moves for herself. Kim could already tell that the two of them would have a tense relationship together on the squad. Perhaps Kim would raise the question of who exactly had elected Bonnie leader of the squad next time they practiced. Still, the squad's routine was a good one. Kim was confident that the audience would like it.

As Kim looked out into the bleachers, she saw her parents and the tweebs watching. Her mother gave her an encouraging wave after the tweebs had calmed down long enough for her to raise a hand. Jim and Tim were impossible to control, even by regular five year old children's standards.

"Good luck, Kimmie cub!" shouted her father. "You can do it!"

Kim blushed. She was happy for the support, but having her father yelling at her in front of the entire cheer squad was a little embarrassing. She noticed that Ron was not in the bleachers with her family. He must have been telling the truth about the date with Amelia. Not that Kim thought Ron was lying, of course, but still... Amelia?

Kim thought about her own date after the game. The note had been unsigned, and she had no idea who might have slipped it in her locker. Perhaps it was Walter Nelson, Kim thought. She wouldn't mind going on a date with him... they could talk about their braces! There was also a cute boy who Kim noticed in the halls from time to time. A boy with frosted blond hair. Kim didn't know his name, but she wouldn't mind if frosted-hair boy had been the one who slipped the note in her locker. Kim remembered the poem written on the note:

_Roses are red,_

_ Violets are blue,_

_ I sure would like_

_ to go steady with you!_

It was a bit corny, but Kim thought the poem might have been tongue-in-cheek.

"Earth to Kim!" shouted Bonnie. "Are you ready?"

Kim slipped out of her daze and noticed the rest of the squad looking at her.

"Yes Bonnie, I'm ready. Let's do it."

As the squad got into formation, Kim noticed her parents in the bleachers again. She realized that she hadn't mentioned the date to either of them. How would she even get there? Kim frowned as she formed the bottom of the pyramid and watched Bonnie vault to the top. Kim caught a flash of Bonnie's sardonic smile as she passed overhead, but that wasn't what had made Kim frown. She was realizing that she might have to get her parents to drive her to the date. Somehow she didn't think her father would be very keen on the idea.

The football teams were already out on the field, although they hadn't started playing yet. Kim looked out over the field after the squad broke up the pyramid and got into formation for some pom-pon moves. It was an unimpressive football field – Kim had seen the Middleton High School's field, and she was looking forward to cheering for high school games when she was old enough.

For just a moment, Kim could swear she caught a glimpse of Brick Flagg waving and winking at her before he got into his team's huddle. Could Brick be the one who slipped the note in her locker? He seemed like a nice guy, but Kim wasn't sure she was very interested in him. But then, Brick _did_ seem like someone who might have written the corny poem. Maybe he had been winking at someone else...

"Come on, Kim! What in the world are you doing!"

Kim gritted her teeth as she regained her pace with the pom-pons, matching her squad mates. She would have to deal with the date when it came – right now, she had to focus on cheerleading. This was going to be harder than she thought.

…GTA6…

Ron flexed his biceps in front of his bedroom mirror as he got ready for his date with Amelia. If he was not mistaken, Ron could swear he almost saw muscles. Not bad, he thought. Not bad at all.

"What do you think, Rufus?"

"Good!" squeaked his pet mole rat.

Ron nodded in satisfaction as he put on his trusty combination of dark long-sleeved T-shirt and red overshirt with white fringes. Since it was a special occasion, he grabbed a glass vial of liquid he had sneaked out of his parents' room – _Eau de Latriné_ – and spritzed himself generously. Poetry _and_ perfume. Ron had to pat himself on the back. He was doing everything right.

Some of the fears that had danced in Ron's mind earlier in the day were still lingering, but he felt his confidence growing. Why wouldn't Amelia show up? Ron knew _he_ would be interested if he got a note from a secret admirer. It wasn't like Ron was still a child, after all – he was in middle school, which came with an automatic boost in maturity and suaveness. Amelia would be putty in his hands. Powerless against his charms.

"Ready to go, buddy?"

"Mmhmm!"

Rufus gave Ron a thumbs up as they bounded down the stairs, passing by the living room where Ron's parents were watching television on the couch.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out on a date!"

His father grunted without turning around.

"Have fun, son!"

…GTA6…

James Possible stared incredulously at his daughter.

"You _what_?"

Her father was not angry, but Kim still wilted under the harsh tone of his voice. She had thought about lying to her parents – telling them she needed to hang out with a study buddy, perhaps – but she didn't have the nerve. Instead, she had told them the truth.

"Come on, dad. I'm in middle school now! Everybody has boyfriends and girlfriends now."

"Oh? And who would 'everybody' be?"

Kim pursed her lips and thought for a moment. She hadn't expected her father to demand specific examples.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure they do. Ron's going out with somebody."

Anne Possible raised an eyebrow at the comment as she listened to the conversation. "Ronald, going out? With a girl? Are you sure about that, Kimmie?"

"Yes, mother, I'm sure."

Anne was about to reply, but her attention was cut off by her sons struggling to get free of her grasp and run out onto the football field. She was beginning to wonder why they hadn't just gotten a babysitter while they watched their daughter cheer at the game.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," said James, "no daughter of mine is going to be dating anyone until she's in college and far away from my parental oversight. Where were you going to be meeting this secret admirer of yours, anyway?"

"I don't know exactly. It's just an address at the bottom of the note I got in my locker."

Kim fished the note out of her cargo pants pocket, which she had changed into soon after the game ended, and showed it to her father. James stared at the note for a moment, and then broke into a smile. Anne, still holding desperately onto the twins as they complained about not being able to run around on the grass, looked over her husband's shoulder. They both began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said Kim, a little annoyed. She knew the poem was corny, but she didn't think it was _that_ bad.

"Kimmie-cub, _this_ is where you were going to go on your first date?" James continued to laugh, wiping under his eye with a finger. "You know, maybe I'll come along and have a little talk with this secret admirer."

"Ooh," said Anne, "and we can bring Jim and Tim!"

…GTA6…

Ron sat at a red plastic table in the center of the play room. Thumbs twiddling, he bobbed his head to the music playing on stage as he waited for his date to arrive. The animatronic animals on stage played their instruments to a near-empty play room, Ron sitting at one of the few occupied tables. Tonight was a slow night at J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium. Mister Bearymore himself seemed to be strumming his banjo a little forlornly. All the better, in Ron's opinion – the atmosphere was more romantic when the place wasn't crowded.

"Eek!"

Rufus, who had been gorging himself on pizza, stood up from where he had been laying down on the table and pointed to the other end of the play room, where a girl was standing and looking around hesitantly. Ron gasped. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Amelia! Over here!"

Amelia saw Ron waving and made her way through the empty plastic tables. She arrived at the table and stared at Ron and his mole rat pet, perplexed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who gave you the note," said Ron. "I'm your secret admirer!"

Amelia frowned. She pulled a white piece of paper from her pocket and gave it a brief glance, and then shook her head.

"No you're not. This is signed Brick Flagg. Look."

Amelia held the note out to Ron. Sure enough, there was a poem on the note, but it was not Ron's poem – football seemed to be a major literary theme - and the signature at the bottom was Brick's.

"Hey, somebody say my name?"

Ron looked up from the table. Brick had arrived.

Amelia turned to find Brick standing next to her. "Brick, I got your note!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. Brick stared at Ron over Amelia's shoulder, clearly confused about what was going on.

"Note?" asked Brick. "Huh? But I invited Kim here. J.P. Bearymore's is my favorite place to hang out, I thought it would be a great place for a date with her."

"Um, no you didn't. The note was in my locker, not Kim's!"

Amelia wrapped her arm around Brick and led him away from the table towards some gaming machines in the back of the room. "Now, Brick, I saw the cutest teddy bear in the claw machine over there – would you mind getting it for me? I don't have any tokens so you'll have to buy some." Amelia glanced back at Ron as the two of them left him behind. "Um, goodbye you," she mentioned as an afterthought.

Brick also took a look back at Ron as Amelia led him away. His eyes seemed to be asking Ron what was going on, but Ron could only shrug his shoulders in response.

Ron sat at the table, wondering what had just happened. He glanced at Rufus, but the naked mole rat had already lost any interest in teen drama as he dived back onto a half-eaten pizza lying on a paper plate. Ron watched as Amelia guided Brick into a separate room to buy some tokens for the machines. Had he just been ditched by Amelia?

The way Amelia had said it, it sounded like Amelia had gotten Brick's note instead of his own, and yet Brick had intended for Kim to get the note. Ron had to credit Brick with having good taste, if he was setting up dates at J.P. Bearymore's. And yet Ron had watched Brick place his note in Kim's locker. He was feeling more confused by the second.

"Ron?"

A familiar voice came from the play room's front doors.

"Kim! What's up?"

As Kim walked over to Ron's table, he noticed that her family was trailing behind her. He frowned; this did not seem like normal date procedure. Ron's motto may have been 'never be normal', but taking your family on a date seemed a bit much...

"Ron, what are you doing here? Did you invite Amelia here for your date too?"

Ron nodded. "I think there's been some kind of mix up, KP."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, can I see your note?"

Kim frowned and took the note from her pocket. Ron looked, and sure enough, it was his own.

"What the... I don't get it! This is my note. I could have sworn I put it into Amelia's locker. And then Amelia got Brick's note even though I watched him put it in your locker!"

"Ron, you _did_ remember that we switched lockers, right?"

Ron sat silently for a moment. He felt a strong urge to smash his head into the table, but Rufus and a slice of pizza were in the way.

"Um, no. I didn't know that."

"I told you like three times, Ron! Wait, Amelia got Brick's – are you saying Brick and Amelia are here right now?"

"Yeah, they're off getting tokens for a game."

"Rrrggh!"

Kim sat down at the table and let her head fall back as she groaned. It was becoming apparent that Kim did not in fact have any secret admirer.

James Possible looked like he was about to lecture Ron about something, but instead he rolled his eyes and led Kim's twin brothers towards the food court to get some pizza. Anne Possible kissed her daughter on the forehead as Kim sat at the table, looking a bit catatonic, and then walked over to Ron and gave him a pat on the back.

"Ron," she said as she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "for future reference, J.P. Bearymore's is _not_ the place to take a girl on a first date."

"Haha, yeah Ron!" the tweebs added. "Bad place for a date!"

Anne straightened up and looked fondly at Jim and Tim. The twins had immediately lost interest in Ron's dating foibles when they caught sight of their father. They leaped up and down at the sight of James Possible holding two plates topped with slices of cheese pizza.

"I think we'll leave the two of you alone for a while now," Anne said. "Have fun!"

Ron waved as Kim's mother left with twins, leaving the two teens alone at their table. He glanced at his best friend; Kim still seemed to be a little peeved at the sudden reversal of dating situations.

"Did you want to go out with Brick?" asked Ron.

"Well, not really. I was kind of hoping for Walter Nelson, or that frosty-haired boy."

"Oh, right. I think his name is Josh Monkey."

Ron frowned. Josh Monkey seemed suspicious to him, although Ron couldn't pinpoint where the feeling came from. Something about the boy's name, maybe.

Ron was about to ask Kim why she was interested in either of the two boys she had mentioned, when a more concerning thought crossed his mind. If Kim had gotten his note, even if it was accidental, did that mean they were on a date now? Ron didn't think you were supposed to go on dates with your best friend. He wondered if he was breaking some law of nature.

"So, uh, why did you and Amelia switch lockers?" he asked.

"Mr. Larkin made her switch as a punishment. Apparently she was talking too much to people in her own grade who had the lockers around her, and kept being late to class, so Mr. Larkin wanted her to have a locker on the other end of the hall. I volunteered to switch with her."

"Why?"

Kim thought for a moment, and then leaned forward across the table and looked at Ron in excitement. "I was asking Mr. Larkin earlier, and apparently some of the lockers have electrical outlets in them. Amelia's locker has one too. I've been thinking about how maybe I could hook up a computer in my locker."

Ron was nonplussed. A computer? He knew that Kim had enjoyed building her new website, but he couldn't imagine it being so fun that she'd want to play with a computer in her locker.

"Why do you want that?"

"Well," said Kim, "When we rescued Mr. Paisley and Mr. McHenry from that laser grid, that was totally spankin', right? Even if he didn't give me a Flamingoat as a reward."

Ron nodded hesitantly. He knew that Kim had enjoyed the outing, but Ron couldn't say he shared her sentiments. For some reason, anytime he remembered visiting Mr. Paisley's mansion to help defuse the grid, vague images of a giant stone creature flitted about in the depths of his mind. Maybe a giant stone ape. Ron had no idea where the bizarre images came from, but his recollection of the visit to Mr. Paisley's house definitely weren't as spanking as Kim's apparently were.

"I've been thinking about doing more things like that," Kim continued. "Not just babysitting, but actually helping people out. I said I can do anything on my website, right? Maybe it's braggy, but I don't know - it could be fun!"

Kim leaned even closer, seeming to become more excited by the second. "And not only that, but I've been reading stuff on the internet about supervillains. It's fascinating! I had no idea where were so many people trying to take over the world, and nobody seems to do anything about it. I mean, beyond this one group of people in Upperton, Team Blow or something. But still, you know how I got mom to sign me up for some of those martial arts classes - maybe I could fight evil someday too!"

"I see..."

"And I didn't tell you this, I guess it's a little embarrassing, but I didn't make the whole site myself – I actually talked to this guy online, Wade, that looked over my site and helped clean it up. And he's been reading about these supervillains too! He made my site look so much better, he's gotta be like 30 years old or something with how good he is at computers. But Ron, it's like I have all these ideas and everything is starting to come together and -"

Ron smiled and nodded as Kim went on, although at this point she was starting to talk a little too fast for him to keep up. From the gist of it, Ron got the feeling that Kim was planning a lot of new activities, some of which would involve great danger.

Ron knew he would be volunteered to come along on these activities. He had known Kim forever. Almost a decade, in fact. Something Ron had discovered during that time was that Kim ran on all engines, all the time. And being best friends with her meant that Ron was always along for the ride.

Kim grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ron, I guess I'm boring you."

"No, no, all that sounds like it would rock. And I think you could do it, KP. I mean, it's true, you can do anything."

Kim smiled and bashfully toyed with her red ponytail.

The bears kept up their song and dance on the stage, and the disco ball hanging above the play room made Kim's braces flash like fire in her mouth. Ron winced, but he didn't mind it. He liked to see Kim smile. She had kept her mouth closed the first day after she had gotten her braces, but Ron had convinced her that her smile was too pretty to hide, with or without braces.

Ron was still a little stung by the fact that Amelia had ditched him for Brick, even if Brick didn't look like he was a willing participant in the unexpected switch. Although, the two of them had been off getting tokens for such a long time that Ron wondered if they were getting along better than Brick had expected. Despite missing out on his date with Amelia, however, Ron decided that he was more than happy to be hanging out with his best friend.

"So," he said to Kim, "Could I interest my beautiful date in a succulent slice of cheese pizza?"

Kim stared at Ron's attempt at suave expression for a moment before she burst out laughing. Ron knew she was not being mean, and he laughed with her.

"That sounds tasty," Kim admitted.

"And after that," Ron continued, "perhaps we could share a romantic jump into the ball pit over there!"

"I think the tweebs might have already claimed that," Kim said as she got up with Ron to get a slice of pizza, "but maybe when we get a chance."

Ron skipped over to the food court as Rufus leaped up from the table to perch on his shoulder. Ron's disappointment was already dissipating as Amelia slipped from his mind. Pizza and a night of hanging out at J.P. Bearymore's with his best friend – Ron decided that things could have gone a lot worse.

As he thought about it, Ron decided that perhaps fighting evil with Kim wouldn't be so bad either. At least as long as he didn't have to parachute from planes or deal with monkeys. But even if Kim wanted to do both of those things, Ron would be there. He was sure of that. Ron always had his best friend's back.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

Ron's Big Date #2

"Ron," Kim said, a shudder in her voice, "I had no idea it would be _that _big."

"Seems like I said something about that before I asked you over." He considered the sitch with something akin to annoyance. "So now what?"

Kim already had Wade on the Kimmunicator, filling him in.

"Man!" Ron's annoyance changed to anger. "I didn't want the whole world knowing about it. I think I remember saying 'KP, I don't want the whole world know – "

"Indoor voice, Ron! I can't hear Wade."

"Hold the Kimmunicator up," said the young genius, "so I can get a look at this thing."

"Awww, _man_!" Ron watched aghast as she did as Wade asked, completely ignoring his wishes on the matter. "Great. Why don't you call KXKVI while you're at it. Have them send down a reporter or two. 'Film at Eleven.'"

"Chill, Ron. That thing could be – dangerous."

"The Ronman has everything under control. I just need to know what to do to get it back to, you know, normal size."

"Tell Wade how it got like that in the first place."

The young man hmmed and hawed a moment, finally deciding that, at this point, he had nothing to lose. Or to hide. "You know that I lost that library book last week. _A Brief History of Cheese_."

"Boy, do I ever," came the tinny voice from the Kimmunicator. "What's that got to do with this? "

"When I got attacked by Dementor's mutagenic plants, I'm guessin' some mutagen got on me. And then when Mom asked me to bring in the groceries, I got it on the produce somehow." He regarded the gigantic fruit bulging from the Stoppable garage with something akin to awe. "That's the biggest date I've ever seen."

"That's not a date, Ron." Kim sighed. "That's a prune. Even _I_ know that."

"Well, that explains why the date nut bread was such a disaster."

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

Big Date

Ron Stoppable was happily driving to Kim Possible's house on his scooter. He was wearing his black tux and a (clip-on) bow tie. He also carried a wallet with his dad's credit card (with his permission, of course). It was near the end of summer and he and Kim would start their senior year of college soon. Kim wanted this last bit of free time to end in a bang and suggested a dinner in a nice restaurant and a walk in the park in the evening. Ron wanted a trip to the new Grande Bueno Nacho in Upperton (this one carried Nacos, unlike the one in Go City), but she insisted on something romantic for once. So, Ron was going to satisfy his lady.

He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Possible were taking the twins to a soccer game that night, Rufus was spending the night at home, and the super villain community was keeping quiet since the failure of Dr. Drakken's Diablo robots. So, he and Kim had the night to themselves. Funny thing; when he got out of the shower earlier, he noticed a lot of messages on his answering machine. He didn't play back any of them, figuring it was Kim reminding him not to be late (as he was prone to be on some of their dates).

When Ron got to the Possible house, he noticed a car in the driveway that didn't look like Dr. Possible's car or the family's station wagon, but it did seem familiar somehow.

Must be a popular rental, thought Ron.

He got to the door, which was answered by Kim wearing a slinky blue dress and her hair in a ponytail (his second favorite look on her; the small black dress still being the fav). He expected her to be happy that he was on time. Instead, she looked rather nervous. Maybe she was worried about the upcoming school year.

"Hey, Kimbo," said Ron, "you ready for a night of romancin' and disarmin'?"

"Actually," said Kim, looking apologetic, "we have a bit of a sitch right now."

"What? Is it Killigan? The Seniors? Monkey Fist? Gill? Fenton?"

"No, it's…'Fenton'? No, it's Monique," Kim then leaned to his ear and whispered, "she's been dumped again."

"Ouch, but why are you whispering?" asked Ron.

"So I won't hear you," said a familiar voice.

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder and saw Monique in a red dress sitting on the living room couch.

"Oh, sorry Mon," said Ron apologetically, "is that your car out there?"

"No, it's mine," said a familiar female voice from the living room chair, just out of Ron's sight.

Standing up from the chair, in Ron's line of sight was Zita Flores, his old love interest, wearing more casual attire.

"It happened at that casual restaurant nearby," explained Zita, "I happened to be there. I offered to drive her home, but she insisted on coming here instead."

"Oh, so I guess our night together is on hiatus, huh?" Ron asked Kim.

"Oh, don't worry about me," said Monique, "I'll just wallow here in self-pity while you two have fun."

Kim sighed and turned to face the other girls.

"Monique, Zita, how about you two join us?"

"What? I mean 'what'?" asked Ron.

"For dinner at least," said Kim, "Mon, you need support. Zita, you need a meal. Ron and I can have some alone time later."

"I don't know…oh, who am I kidding, I'm in," said Monique, standing up.

"Well, okay," said Zita, "as long as it's not like we're intruding."

"Uh, no no," said Ron nervously, "the merrier the more…or something like that. Let's go, ladies. My scooter awaits."

"Ron, we can't all fit on your scooter," said Zita, "we'll take my car."

"Oh, yeah. That would make some sense," said Ron sheepishly.

After a brief stopover at Zita's for her to change into something more appropriate (a teal colored dress), they went to Rumsy's, a fairly fancy place. People in the parking lot looked at their group rather oddly. Ron smiled from ear to ear, figuring that he was the object of envy for the male half of the human race right now: one guy with three girls. Then he remembered Kim's jealous side and decided to let people know the real situation when he got the chance. When they got to the reservationist, however, he lost his cool.

"Table for two, uh, two tables. That is, a table for each two, I mean…"

"A table for four will be all right," said Kim to the reservationist.

Other patrons looked at them curiously as they were led to their table. Before Ron could say anything, Kim grabbed his arm.

"He's with me, period," she said flatly.

The other customers shrugged and went back to their meals.

Soon, they were all sitting at a round table and looking at their menus.

"I don't think I'm hungry right now," grumbled Monique, "not for a full meal, anyway."

"Do you want their cheesecake, then?" asked Zita, "I've had it before; it's great!"

"Maybe later. I guess I'll have a salad for now; that usually calms me down."

Ron was starting to feel uncomfortable, for more than one reason. Financially, he hoped his dad wouldn't mind a little more charge action on his card than was originally planned. Emotionally, having Monique there would normally be okay, but she was kind of needy tonight. As for Zita, it felt weird having both her and Kim here. Heck, it just felt weird seeing Zita again, period. Their relationship lasted a little too briefly to even be considered a "relationship". It was more like "hanging out" and even that wasn't as fun as it was with Kim.

When the waiter came, they made their orders. Kim ordered a salad and some fried shrimp. Ron chose a hamburger (and wondered why they cost $10 there). While waiting for their food, Ron decided to break the ice, but Kim beat him to the punch.

"So, Zita," asked Kim (with a forced smile), "how have you been?"

"Fine," answered Zita, "just a little lonely is all. For months, I've been waiting for that Crusader Cosmos Online game to show up. I wish I had an online buddy to team up with; my Everlot friends are more into the Space Conflicts films these days."

"Crusader Cosmos? My pal Felix has been saving up for that," said Ron enthusiastically, "it's all he talks about these days. Maybe I can give you his number later."

"Felix Renton? I've seen him around at school sometimes. He's nice…and kind of cute…"

"Uh, let's get back to Monique," interrupted Kim, "we're getting off topic."

"Yes," said Monique, "let's get back to me. I knew things were starting to get rough between me and John, but…leaving me in the middle of dinner in a restaurant?"

"Did he at least pay the check?" asked Kim.

"Sort of," said Zita with a hand on Monique's shoulder, "he paid for her meal."

"That's not so bad."

"She had to pay for his, which cost more."

"Ouch."

"So," said Zita with a forced smile, "how are you and Kim doing, Ron?"

"Oh, we're, you know…," started Ron.

"Fine," said Kim abruptly but with a smile.

"Yeah, fine. It's been scary sometimes."

"And then there are the interruptions."

"Yeah, the interruptions."

"But it's been going well."

"Yeah, going well."

"Okay, are you two going to repeat each other all night?" asked Zita with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

"Well, that answers that," said Monique with a small smile.

…GTA6…

The meal was peaceful and there was some friendly banter here and there. Monique lighted up her mood somewhat and Zita seemed to enjoy herself as well. Then came the time to pay the check. Monique and Zita were reaching for their wallets when Ron pulled out something from his own with a smile.

"A credit card?" asked Zita, "when it was the two of us, it was coupons…for free stuff. But I'm sure he's not doing that with you, Kim."

Kim slumped in her seat some. Monique gave Zita a look that read don't go there, girl.

"Uh, forget I said that," said Zita, "so, Kim, you still doing that mission stuff or was the Diablo thing your big finale?"

"I don't plan these things, Zita," explained Kim, "but I'm still doing this if we're needed. Frankly, I did need a break and I guess the bad guys happened to as well. Actually, I hope it's permanent."

"Won't that put you into early retirement?"

"Nah," said Kim, "I started this thing to help people. Recovering stolen stuff from super villains just became part of it and then they just got annoying. I'm not out to 'rid the world of evil' or anything like that. I just want people to get the help they need."

"Wow," said Zita, "you're lucky to have her, Ron."

"You got that backwards," said Kim, "I wouldn't be doing this without him."

Kim sipped her lemonade while Zita stared. Monique gave Zita a half smile and a stare that said she means that.

Later, Zita drove to the park and let Kim and Ron out.

"Now you two kids have fun," said Monique, "just come back soon."

"Give us thirty minutes," said Kim with a smile as she left with Ron.

"What are you, her mom?" teased Zita.

"I bet you never met their parents," said Monique, "only Kim's dad would give them grief."

"What, he doesn't like Ron?"

"More like he's being overprotective. Thing is, I was holding my breath for a couple of years to see those two get together."

"What did you do? Nudge them?"

"Nah. I was waiting for them to figure it out."

"Makes sense, come to think of it," said Zita, "Ron and I never clicked. I've seen Kim and Ron a few times after prom. They seemed, you know, same old, same old, but now I figure they were closer than they looked."

"You should see their quiet moments and they don't usually have a real quiet moment," said Monique, "and boy, do they deserve one…or a hundred."

So, Kim and Ron walked through the park, rather uncomfortably for a while, until Kim took Ron's hand. Ron himself began to relax, particularly when he saw Kim's smile.

"Quite the night, huh?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," said Ron, "but it's kind of a quiet one for us."

"Relatively speaking. Truth is, I really wanted us to be by ourselves tonight. But you know me: I always have to help a friend."

"Yeah, crazy philosophy, huh? I mean 'crazy' in a good sense…"

"You taught me that philosophy, Ron," said Kim with a slight scowl, "even if unintentionally. Save a boy from tripping after he loses his pants…"

"Oh, don't remind me…"

"Or saving him from bullies….I remember it both ways for some reason…anyway, it somehow brought me here. Well, us here. And, well, I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither," said Ron as they sat down. The sun was setting on the horizon.

He looked into her eyes, which seemed to be twinkling at the moment. Then there was the lighting, due to the setting sun. It gave Kim a golden aura to his eyes. It reminded him of why he went after Zita and other girls: he didn't think he would be with who he really wanted; the one that was right in front of him.

"Kim, have I ever said that you were the best looking girl I had ever seen?"

"No, but how many girls had you seen before me?"

"Well, there was my mom, the girls in my old day care, our pre-K teacher…"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, you're just plan the best boyfriend there could ever be for me. Really."

"Back right atcha, K.P. I mean, as a girlfriend, not the 'boyfriend' thing like you said."

Kim gave a soft laugh and started leaning toward him just as Ron did the same. It was amazing how in sync they were when they tried to kiss. It was so easy to be lost in the moment…

Beep-beep-be-beep-beep

The familiar ringtone told them that the date was over. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from a hidden pocket under her dress.

"Can't you pick it up later?" asked Ron.

"I've ignored it a couple of times and regretted it both times," said Kim somberly, then she suddenly smirked and added, "however, if it's not important, I think I'll kill Wade."

Ron looked at her in fear.

"I don't mean that literately, Ron."

Ron exhaled in relief.

Kim sighed and answered Wade, who looked at them from the view screen in surprise.

"Bad time to call?" Wade asked.

"Pretty much," said Kim, "what's the sitch?"

…GTA6…

"Sometimes, I think I could have been a good member of their team," said Zita, "I've got some gymnastics training already and, thanks to years of gaming, I think fast."

"Not me, girl," said Monique, "I respect them and all, but they've got the experience."

"I think you'd be tough with some motivation," said Zita, "and they could always train you."

"I guess," said Monique, " but it's kind of hard to imagine us in Team Poss…"

Monique was interrupted by Kim and Ron entering the car.

"Sorry, Zita," said Kim, "but you'll have to take us home now. Duty calls."

"Work night, huh?" said Zita as she started the car.

"Was your night otherwise awesome," asked Monique.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, smiled, kissed briefly, and smiled more.

"I'd say so," whispered Kim, still facing Ron.

"Ditto," Ron whispered back.

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

Ron's Big Date #3

Ron surveyed himself critically in the bedroom mirror. His dad's old powder blue tux fit a little more snugly than it had ten years ago, and truth be told, he felt a little ridiculous in it nowadays. But he knew she loved it, and so he wore it. He lived to see her smile.

He licked his fingers and tried to smooth down the cowlick on the back of his head. The hair laid flat for about two seconds before springing stubbornly back up. Ron glared at his reflection for a moment before shrugging. Oh well. He knew she liked him just the way he was. And hey, at least he still _had_ hair back there, right?

Now—just one last thing to make the look complete and then he could leave for the date that he'd been looking forward to all day. The problem was what that one last thing was: his tie. Ron fumbled hopelessly with the thin strip of blue fabric for a few minutes before a familiar voice squeaked at him from the top of the dresser. "C'mere."

He bent down gratefully to allow Rufus access. The naked mole rat's tiny paws were not quite as dexterous as they had been in his younger days, but he still managed to make fairly quick work of the troublesome tie.

Ron straightened back up and stared at his reflection again with satisfaction. "Perfect," he said, patting Rufus on the head. "Thanks, buddy."

"Hng, no problem," the mole rat replied with a wave of his paw before shuffling back over to his bed, curling up into a ball, and falling right back to sleep.

Ron smiled fondly at his old friend before checking his watch. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" After one more quick glance at the mirror just to be safe, he rushed from his room and walked across the hall to the very exclusive restaurant she had chosen for their date that evening.

He spotted the petite redhead the moment he walked through the door. Seated at the best table in the house, of course. She looked up and greeted him with a dazzling smile. But as he approached the table, she spoke with mock sternness. "You're late."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tie trouble."

She giggled as he lowered himself carefully into the tiny chair across from her. His heart melted.

"Tea, Daddy?"

"Yes, please."

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

Ron's Big Date #1

Ron nervously drove up the driveway of the Rockwaller residence; he hoped his date would approve of his attire.

He had put on his best suit, although it actually was his father's, and he had even washed his parents' car and cleaned the interior so she wouldn't comment.

Shutting off the engine, Ron stepped out and walked to the front door. Shortly after he rang the doorbell, the door was opened by Mrs. Rockwaller, "Ah, Ronald, wasn't it? BONNIE, you're date's here!"

"Mom," Bonnie scowled as she walked down the stairs, "not everyone needs to know I'm going on a date with him."

The brunette looked Ron over, "Hmm, not great, but presentable… I guess we'll have to do with this."

Not deterred by the verbal pounding, Ron held out some flowers to Bonnie, "These are for you."

"That's so sweet," Bonnie gave a somewhat forced smile and quickly handed the flowers to her mother, "We'll better head out before Connie and Lonnie…"

"Bonnie!" the brunette slumped down as her sisters came down the stairs, "What kind of loser did you hook up with this time?" Connie smirked.

"Yeah, I thought you had snared that multimillionaire… what's his name… Junior something." Lonnie added, a similar grin as her sister.

"I did," Bonnie snapped, "I still do, he's just… working on his becoming a pop sensation. He told me I distract him."

"So you hook up with this loser?" Connie asked looking at Ron.

"I have to," Bonnie muttered, "it was part of the deal, now can we go?"

"Don't you have to wear you tiara?" Lonnie smiled wickedly, holding up the mentioned item, "That's the reason you have to do this, right?"

"Put that back!" Bonnie snapped furiously as she dragged Ron with her, "Come on, we're leaving."

…GTA6…

"So, you're sisters huh," Ron tried to start a conversation.

"Don't let me get started on them," Bonnie growled, "So, what did you have planned?"

Ron smiled, "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

About half an hour later they arrived at a nice, but not too fancy restaurant in Lowerton. Ron had already put in reservations so the teens were seated immediately.

Ron ordered the steak while Bonnie went for the lobster. They ate for a while in relative silence.

"You know, this is quite a nice restaurant," Bonnie remarked, unable to keep up the silence any longer.

"I was hoping you liked it," Ron smiled, "although I don't eat here much, I do enjoy eating here when I'm in Lowerton."

As they continued their main course, Bonnie and Ron exchanged some small talk; they didn't really have the same interests, but there was always something to talk about and eventually the conversation shifted to their high school.

"I can't believe we're almost done," Ron said, "Just a little more than half a year and we're graduated."

"Can't be fast enough for me," Bonnie told, "I could use a change of scenery, and hopefully I can finally get away from my sisters too."

"They're that bad, huh?" Ron grinned, "I can only imagine how terrible having two older sister must be."

"Well, be glad," Bonnie sighed, "it's not fun."

They were silent for a while again as the waiter came by and they ordered desserts; Ice cream for Ron and a cappuccino for Bonnie.

Halfway through his ice cream, Ron suddenly got a worried expression, "What if Kim finds out?"

"She won't," Bonnie wave away the comment, "We covered our tracks perfectly."

"But if she finds out…" Ron couldn't help but ponder, "we're dead."

"Yep," Bonnie smirked, "So don't even think of ratting us out, because now in as deep as I am."

Ron looked down, but slowly a smile formed on his lips, "You're right, she'll never find out."

…GTA6…

After the dinner, Ron brought Bonnie back to her house. As they stood at the door, about to say goodbye, Bonnie leaned over and gave Ron a kiss on his cheek, "There, for a data that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would."

"Thanks, I guess," Ron chuckled, "I enjoyed it too."

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Bonnie smirked.

"If you ever need someone to cheat for you again, you have my number," Ron grinned before walking back to his car, "And you know the price."

"We'll see," Bonnie softly said as she walked into her home.

As Ron started the car, he looked at himself in the rear view mirror, "Reager man, you scored, yeah!"

With a huge grin on his face, Ronald Reager drove home; even though this date had only occurred because he had cheated with the election results and made Bonnie the homecoming queen, he had enjoyed the date and he had the feeling Bonnie had too.

Maybe something could come out of this after all.

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

Ron's Big Date! #4

"Hurry, mom! I have to get ready for the date!" Kim Possible cried out, dashing around the room, trying to figure out what to wear.

Her mother Anne tried to soothe her. "Relax, Kimmie!" she said. "You'll be ready in time and he won't judge you if you're not perfectly ready already!" she encouraged.

"But I want to be perfectly ready! I mean this is big!" Kim cried out, unmoved by her mother's attempt to regain order.

Her father James came to the door in all the noisy commotion. "Relax, Kimmie-cub, relax!" he also encouraged.

Anne went on, "I know it's big, honey. I know you've been looking forward to this. But if you don't calm down you're going to burn a hole in the rug!"

Anne pulled out some different dress possibilities and Kim finally came to a stop as she saw one. She immediately pointed to it and exclaimed, "The black one!"

"The _black_ one? Really?" both parents said. Their eyes met and they could tell they were both thinking the same thing: _Is that a good idea, considering?_

James spoke up, "I would think that the black one for you guys…"

Kim came up to her father and replied in earnestness, "dad, I want it to be the black one!"

Another exchanged look between the parents followed, and then a shrug.

"Okay, okay. It'll be the black one." her father relented.

Anne took over. "Now that that's decided, get yourself in the bathroom and get cleaned up!"

"On it!" the red-headed wonder replied, dashing out of the room and to the bathroom.

James shook his head and chuckled. "Crazy kids. In my day we never…"

"Oh come on, you're not going to say you never did this, honey!" Anne interrupted.

"Well, you have to admit this is probably a bit unusual compared to when you and I did this."

"How so?"

"You know how so, honey." James replied, looking at his wife for a moment.

"You're right, but hey, this is them, right?"

"Yeah…" James mumbled.

Anne's eyes softened. "You know I knew this was going to happen when we brought her home from the first day of Pre-K. I guess I just didn't know that it would happen so soon."

"Oh Anne, she's still your little girl."

"And yours too, James."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as their spirited daughter dashed back into the room.

"All done in there!" Kim announced. "Mom, can you help me with my hair? I'm running late!"

Anne couldn't help chuckling in her words as she replied, "Ha, okay, honey. Let's see what we can do with it."

Kim went to her vanity mirror and sat down. Anne leaned toward her hair but before she could get started Kim asked, "Can I wear those red earrings of yours, mom?"

Anne's eyes widened. The last time Kim had tried those earrings it had been without permission and had definitely been an awkward day.

"You want to wear my earrings!" she finally replied, also amused at the image in her head. "Do you want to borrow my perfume, too?"

"Could I!" Kim's eyes lit up.

Privately Anne knew that she was going to say no to both requests. She didn't indicate this yet, only replying, "Okay, okay, let's uh, let's get you ready, Kimmie. That means men out the door!" She punctuated this last thought with a smile to her husband.

"I got it honey," James said affably, "'ll keep an eye out for Ronald. And I'll stall him if you're not ready yet, don't worry!"

"Thanks daddy! You're the best!" She ran over and hugged him. James leaned into the hug with his daughter, a smile on his face.

…GTA6…

A similar scene of pandemonium was playing out in the Stoppable household.

"Son, what's the matter!" Dean Stoppable finally cried out.

His son was struggling with his unrepentant cowlick. "Dad, you know I'm trying to get ready here, and this is just… not… cooperating!"

The older man strode into the room and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. Once he got Ron's attention, he asked, "Son, what's the big deal? Your hair is done up the same way it's always been when you've been with Kim."

"That's not good enough now, dad! I mean, if I'm not willing to take that extra step to look better when I'm going over there… well, what will her parents think of that!"

There was silence as Dean considered his reply.

"Why won't this hair ever… do what I want!" Ron finally cried out, tossing down the comb in frustration.

"Son, son! You're getting yourself frustrated." Dean soothed. He retrieved the comb from the floor and strode over to Ron's bed, where he sat down. "You've got to calm down! Look at your old man. He's calm and relaxed about things. See?" Indeed, Dean was usually cool as a cucumber. A Kosher Dilly, even. He'd gotten Ron's frantic body language to slow at least slightly.

"Calm down, calm down. Kim's your _best friend_. You have been since the day you met. You'll be just fine." Dean grinned and continued, "And, you know it's good if you're trying to get your hair fixed, but if it's not cooperating, it's not the end of the world for it to look like what she's used to. I mean that's just a fact you know, son. But if you do want to look extra-special for this day, we can do some other things for that. Let's take a look at those new clothes that your aunt sent you for your birthday, huh?"

Ron noisily blew air out through his lips. "Okay, dad…" he said in a tone of voice that sounded a fair bit younger than Ron actually was.

The two retrieved the (sadly untouched) box from Ron's closet, opened it up, and began to look through it. Finally, Dean found something interesting and pointed it out to Ron. "Now see, doesn't that pair of pants look good? And wouldn't that shirt work well with it?"

Ron looked at the two items and had to agree that the clothes wouldn't be terrible. Besides, he liked the shirt's color a lot.

Ron went through his bathroom ablutions just as Kim had done, except of course what he did was totally unlike what Kim did. Once he'd gotten dressed in the selections from the box, his father beamed at him, "You're cleaned up, you're dressed nicely in fresh new clothes, and you're ready, son! Now you just need to go over there and knock on the door."

Ron shuddered. "Easy for you to say! I don't know if I'll ever feel comfortable going over there like this, as if it's no big deal." he lamented.

"Son, I think you'll find that you will, if you give it time. Now then, is there anything I can do for you? Are you ready, son?"

"Yeah, dad, I think I am!" Ron said, and he found he mostly meant it.

Suddenly another presence made itself known at the doorway of the room.

"Ohhhh, let me see my little boy! Oh, boy, I knew this day would be coming someday soon. Ever since you talked about her the entire trip home and for a while even after you got home from Pre-K that first day, I knew this day would come sooner or later!" Dana Stoppable enthused.

"Oh, mom…" Ron groaned – the special groan of parental embarrassment and/or exasperation.

"Gail will be happy to know that you decided to wear these clothes, though." Dana hummed with a smile, inspecting part of one sleeve in a thumb and a forefinger.

"Don't tell her! She'll send more!" Ron cried, suddenly panicked for a reason that never made sense to him later in life.

"Come on, Ron. So what if she sends more? You'll either wear them or you won't. And if you really don't, we'll figure out something else to do with them." Dean interjected into the exchange.

There seemed to be no worthwhile reply to that, so the conversation died into comfortable silence for a moment as Dana looked over her boy's attire. Finally, Dana nodded. "All right, so is my boy ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready… as I'll ever be."

"Good! Shall we, then?" Dean replied, smiling, as he escorted his son to the front door.

…GTA6…

A few hours later, the Possible parents were watching Kim and Ron outside the large bay window in the living room and having a cup of tea. The Stoppables suddenly came in from the kitchen and joined them.

Dean offered, "Thanks for letting us tear into your leftovers like that, James, Anne."

"It's not a problem." James replied, waving his hand dismissively in the air. "It's nothing Ronald didn't do earlier."

They lapsed into silence as they all watched the image of their children outside the window, in front of the house.

At length, James and Dana remarked, "They've been at it a while."

Anne nodded. "Yeah, that they have. How do you feel about this, honey?" she questioned.

James watched them a minute more. "I think I can get used to this," he replied with a smile.

Eventually, the two of them seemed to tire of their activity. Kim's outfit looked bedraggled and had taken a beating, but that was to be expected. The two turned for the door, opened it and came in.

As they entered, the parents heard Kim say, "I had a great time, Ron!"

"Me too, KP!" Ron enthused.

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?" she asked, shyly.

"You bet!" Ron agreed.

Suddenly both became aware of the parental scrutiny. Ron asked in surprise, "mom, dad? I didn't know you were waiting here."

"It's not a big deal, honey! We had a good conversation with Kim's parents while you were out."

"Oh-kay?" Ron replied, weirded out.

"So shall we all go home?"

"Yeah…" Ron replied. Then he turned to the other set of parents and said, "Thanks for… you know, Mr. and Mrs. Possible."

"Oh, Ronald! You don't need to thank us for that! Did you and Kimmie-cub have fun?" James asked, a huge smile decorating his face.

"Yeah… yeah, Mr. Dr. P. We did. Again, thank you!"

"We'll see you again, Ronald. Have a good evening!" Anne cooed.

…GTA6…

As Kim was getting ready for bed and Ron was settling into the backseat of the car, feeling the balmy weather had warmed the seat uncomfortably, both of them said the same words to their parents: "That was the best playdate ever!"

The End…


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings everyone to **Guess the Author #6**! GhostWhiter and I (whitem) do not expect to step into Zaratan's shoes and fill them completely, but we will certainly try to run this contest as close to the way Z did.

Katsumara won the last contest, so he won the Honor of picking the next subject, which was **"Ron's Big Date"**. We've had a number of great, and interesting submissions

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which author wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to kimpossibleforum*AT* (replace the *AT* with the symbol), and whoever matches the most stories to author correctly wins, and gets to select our next contest topic.

Before submitting to you the entries for this contest, I must first say a few things. One, to make things as even as Possible, I had to change a couple of things with the submitted stories. I have made all of the scene separators the same, as it was discovered in an earlier contest this was a way to determine who had written which story. The other is that there was more than one submission with the title "Ron's Big Date". So to differentiate between them, they will be titled as "Ron's Big Date #1", "Ron's Big Date #2" and etc.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

DoofusPrime

Gomro Morskopp

Mitchkpfan

Pinky Jo CurlyTail

Reader101w

Slipgate

Whitem

So without further ado… Let's get started with **Guess the Author #6:**

Ron's Big Date #5

Ron couldn't believe this was happening! He was actually going on a Date, date! His head was still swimming at the fact that the girl he had asked out said yes, and he couldn't stop talking about it to Rufus, who was by now tired of hearing the story for the 8th time that day.

"It was just amazing Rufus! After we were at the movie and shared popcorn, we walked outside of the theatre and just started walking and talking. Her eyes were so bright, and her hair was just beautiful in the moonlight. Hey, I made a rhyme!"

_Just like the last time_, Rufus groaned to himself and then slapped his own little face as he had just rhymed as well.

"Anyways, finally she said that she should get going home, and then I just blurted it out. I couldn't help myself! I said, 'Zita, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night around 7?' And she said yes. YES! Rufus… I have a date with the beautiful Zita Flores!"

Ron flopped back onto his bed and Rufus barely had time to get out of the way of being flattened like a pancake. He squeaked out a "Hey!" and shook his little paw at Ron in slight frustration.

Then Ron sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at his little Mole Rat buddy. "Rufus… I need to ask you to do me a favor though. OK?" The little pink rodent immediately knew that Ron had a serious question and looked up at his owner. "Do… I hope you don't mind staying home tomorrow night?"

Rufus just blinked back at Ron, not expecting that. A little tear started to fall from an eye and he said, "No Naco?"

"Sorry little buddy. I want everything to go right on this date with Zita. I know you can be a little gentleman and all, but…"

"Understand…" Rufus squeaked and dropped his little head.

"Tell ya what though. Since we are going on this date to Bueno Nacho, I'll bring back a Naco Combo Meal for you with extra cheese. OK?"

"Yay Hay!" Rufus said and threw his little arms up in the air.

"Now let's get some sleep. I know it's Friday tomorrow, but I would kinda like to get up early for once. I want to make sure everything is perfect." Ron then lay back on his pillow and put his arms behind his head. "Man… I can't believe I'm starting the first weekend of Summer Break with a real date!"

…GTA6…

The next morning Ron woke up at a very early 9:30. Well, that was really early for him, especially since summer had just started. Any other time he would have slept in to at least 10:30 or 11:00.

For the first hour of his day, Ron searched through his closet for the right clothes for his date. Of course the first thing he pulled out was his usual red hockey jersey and Cargo pants, but he immediately tossed them to the side.

"Gotta step it up for this date." He said to himself and continued to peruse through his messy closet. Then he finally saw what would work perfectly, which was a teal colored shirt with a black collar, and black cargo's instead of the regular green.

By then it was time for lunch, so Ron went down to the kitchen and saw a sandwich sitting on a plate on the table with a note next to it that read "Went on Day Trip to the mountains. Back before 10 tonight, Love Mom and Dad."

After setting the note back down, Ron turned to the refrigerator and got himself a tall glass of milk. When he turned back to sit and have his sandwich, he was greeted by a Naked Mole rat lying on his empty plate, his little belly full.

"Rufus! Now what am** I** supposed to eat?"

His little buddy cracked an eye open and muttered to his human, "Make another?"

While grumbling to him self, Ron threw together a simple ham sandwich, which didn't look near as appetizing as the one his mother had made, which had lettuce and tomato as well.

After finishing his small meal of sandwich and milk, Ron looked down at his pet and asked, "Well Buddy, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Rufus placed a paw on his chin and thought for a few seconds before chirping out "Arcade!"

"Perfect! Just don't forget to remind me to head home between 5 and 6 so I have time to get ready for my date with Zita, OK?"

"You got it…"

For the next 5 hours Ron and Rufus were at J. P. Bearymore's Pizza Partytorium playing video games. Sure enough around 5:30, Rufus, true to his word, reminded Ron to get home in time to get ready for his date.

…GTA6…

Ron was quite nervous as he stood on Zita's front door step. He quick checked his breath by breathing into a palm and sniffing. "Breath, check…" He then did a quick sniff of his armpits to make sure he had remembered to use deodorant. "Deodorant… check." Only then did he finally ring the doorbell.

It didn't take long for Zita to open the door. "Hey Ron. Ready to…" She then looked over Ron's shoulder. "Go?"

Ron glanced back and saw only his scooter sitting on the street. He then looked back at Zita, who indicated what she was wearing with a wave of her hands. She had on a skirt. "I think I better change before we go. Come on in and wait, I won't be long."

Ron walked in nervously behind Zita, who called out as she ran towards the back of the house, presumably to her room. "Don't worry… No one else is home, just my cat Thomasina!"

"Whew…" Ron said with the proverbial brow swipe. "I wasn't ready to meet her family… quite yet…?"

A low growl from off to his left brought Ron around and he almost yelped when he saw the size of the cat that was sitting on an easy chair staring him down. It was easily the largest domesticated cat he had ever seen. Oh, it wasn't as large as some of the beasts he and Kim had gone up against in the few forests they had been in, but it was a very large cat to be sure. Ron wasn't sure how much time had passed as he and the large yellowish-orange feline stared each other down.

"OK Ron, I'm ready." Zita's voice brought Ron out of his stare-down.

As the two walked out of the house Ron said, "That is the biggest house cat I have ever seen Zita… and I don't think he likes me very much."

"Thomasina? Oh he's harmless. That is if he likes you. If he didn't like you, your pants would have been shredded by now."

Ron gulped a little as he sat down on his scooter, but then a smile graced his face when Zita sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. _Yeah, I like my scooter._ He thought to himself as his smile suddenly turned into a bit of a smirk.

…GTA6…

After arriving at Bueno Nacho, from force of habit, Ron went towards his and Kim's usual booth, but he gracefully changed his direction and pulled a chair out from a table for Zita. "Thanks." She said with a smile and a hint of red to her cheeks.

Ron sat down opposite of her, and asked "Do you want me to order for us?"

"Sure. I actually haven't been here before."

Ron was immediately surprised. "You have never been to Bueno Nacho?"

"I usually don't eat out very often. I've mostly had home cooking from my mom."

"Well you're in for a treat." Ron said and stood a little straighter. "I know exactly what to order for you. 

Ron then went up to the counter, ordered, and after a few minutes he brought the food back to the table and set Zita's food in front of her before setting his own down, and then placed the red tray on a nearby table. After siting back down Ron noticed that Zita was curiously picking at the food in front of her.

"It's called a Naco. It's a cross between a Taco and Nacho's." Ron said with obvious knowledge of the food.

"It… it looks like nothing that my Mom makes." Zita picked a nacho chip out and gave it a taste. "It's not… too bad."

"Here…" Ron said while picking his up, cradling the Naco by the bottom to support its weight. "This is the best way to eat a Naco." He then turned his head and took a huge bite out of the side. Zita stifled a laugh as Ron set the Naco down and chewed, trying to be mindful not to inhale the whole thing in three bites, like he would have around Kim.

"Here… Let me get…" Zita reached across the table with a napkin and dabbed at the corner of Ron's mouth.

"Sorry… I made a mess, didn't I?" Ron said, not quite blushing.

"It's not too bad." She said, still trying not to laugh.

"My mouth is covered with cheese, isn't it?" Ron said, and all Zita could do was nod, as she snickered a little.

"Aww Mann!" The blond boy said and took a napkin and wiped the rest of his mouth off, seeing just how much cheese was really around his mouth. "Guess I shouldn't have ordered mine with extra cheese. Kim would have done the exact same thing for me as well."

At the mention of Kim's name, Ron noticed that Zita stopped her laughing, and immediately he knew he had said something wrong.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Zita said "Speaking of Kim, Ron… Can I ask you something?"

_Uh oh…_ Was the first thing that came to Ron's mind as he took a swig of his soda.

"I… I don't know how to ask this, really… But I wanted to be up front with you." Now Ron was getting nervous. This date with Zita that he had been so looking forward to, suddenly took a turn he hadn't expected. "Just… what is your relationship with Kim Possible?"

"Oh we've been best friends since Pre-K." Ron said immediately without thinking, and Zita sat there looking at him without a hint of emotion on her face. "Sooo… Why did you ask me out instead of Kim?"

Ron's mouth worked up and down a few times. How had this happened? Where had things gone so wrong? "I… I… wanted to get to know you better, and I thought that we…"

"Could be friends?" Zita finished for him with a raised eyebrow.

"Friends… heh heh… yeah." Ron said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "And… maybe a little… more?"

A small smile crossed Zita's lips before she spoke again. "Ron… I'm sorry… but something just tells me that the two of us aren't meant to be together. I would like to be friends with you though… If that's OK?"

Ron just sat there feeling like a total schmuck. "Uhh… yeah. Friends…"

"Tell you what…" Zita started to say as she got out of her chair and walked to Ron's side. "If it makes you feel any better, I really do think your kinda cute. I just think your heart is elsewhere." The beautiful young Mexican American then leaned over and gave Ron a lingering kiss on his cheek, making Ron do something that he very rarely did… blush.

He brought a hand to his cheek and watched Zita Flores walk out of the front door of Bueno Nacho. He then turned back to his food and absently picked at his Nacho while looking at the seat where Zita had been earlier.

The bell on the front door didn't even register in Ron's mind as someone else walked in, and he also didn't see Ned quietly set a phone back on it's hook behind the Order Counter.

Suddenly a voice spoke pulling Ron out of the funk he was currently in.

"Ron? Are you OK?" It was his best friend since Pre-K, Kim Possible. "I… thought you had a big date tonight?"

"Yeah… So did I Kim… So did I." The red head sat down, took one of her friend's hands in her own, and looked imploringly into his deep brown eyes.

For the rest of the evening Kim Possible listened intently to her best friend as he told her about the evening. Without even realizing it, Ron's Big Date had just barely even started.

The End…


End file.
